


Five times May was oblivious and one time she wasn’t

by Noralings



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ace Ops (RWBY) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Cute, First Kiss, Five Plus One, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noralings/pseuds/Noralings
Summary: Coffee Shop AU! The Ace Ops work in a cafe and May is their best regular. Teased about her crush on Elm, it takes her five times to realise that Elm might like her back, and one time to act on her feelings
Relationships: Elm Ederne/May Marigold, James Ironwood/Qrow Branwen, Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 11





	Five times May was oblivious and one time she wasn’t

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really pushing this ship it seems lmao. Really hope you’re all enjoying the Strong Opposition ship cause I really enjoy writing it! I owe my thanks to @calimaricosplay on Instagram for the creation of this ship, as it gives me the opportunity to write for it! Enjoy!

Cafe Solitas was the quaintest, friendliest cafe in both Atlas and Mantle combined. Set back into the corner of a tiny street in Mantle, frequented by Atlesians and Mantle folk alike. The coffee was wonderful, the cakes to die for and the staff were plain hot. Or so thought May at any rate. Especially the one server, Elm. Built like a brick shit house and about as tall as she was muscular, May adored that woman. But she knew Elm didn’t share the same feelings. Aside from basic chitchat when giving May her coffee, May never really got the chance to speak to her more. Which was a shame really given how down right gorgeous she was. 

The bell above the door chimed, signalling a customer and Harriet looked over at the door to glimpse who it was. Shooting back into the kitchen she called out to Elm. 

“Hey Elm, your piece of ass is here!” She teased   
“You know fine well she isn’t” Elm hollered back, blushing lightly 

Harriet strolled back out to the front, leaning on the serving counter as May walked up. 

“The usual I’m guessing?” She queried  
“You know the one” came the reply from May 

Harriet set about prepping the machine to make May’s usual, her favourite of hot chocolate with a dash of espresso. Strange combo to most but hey, Harriet couldn’t complain when it paid her wages. Placing the cup under the machine, she turned back around to May, determined to get her to be less oblivious to Elm’s oh-so-obvious crush on her. 

“So, came to see your fave cashier I see?” Harriet smirked 

“Didn’t think Elm was serving today” replied May, chuckling lightly 

“Hey, you!” came the hurt exclamation. 

“Anyways that’s who I meant, numnuts. She’s always gushing about you, in fact it gets pretty lame when it’s all she talks about”. 

“I highly doubt that’s all she talks about, I’m not much to talk about. Besides there’s better people she’s friends with, like too”

“Oh my god you’re like so oblivious May” hollered Harriet, turning back around as the machine finished up May’s drink. Placing the lid on the take out cup, she handed it towards May with a smile. May thanked her for the drink, turning around to leave the shop. Before leaving she called out to Harriet, a light blush dusting her cheeks. 

“Say Hi to Elm for me please” 

And with that the bell dinged and the door closed shut, leaving Harriet complaining under her breath about “dumb ass oblivious May” and “stupid scared Elm” 

———————————————————

May didn’t return to the store for a few days, with work piling up on her leaving her no time to pop into the shop before going to work. That, and she couldn’t face Harriet again with what she’d said the last time she’d been in. Because she couldn’t possibly be right, right? 

The familiar chime of the door alerted Vine to the presence of a customer entering. He would prefer to meditate in the back all day, but the job paid his wages so he couldn’t complain. Looking up, he saw the familiar face of May walking through. A regular customer, one who always had a cheery demeanour and brightened up Vine’s day, better than the rest of the awful customers who usually came through. 

“Hi Vine!” Came the cheerful response from the door. “The usual please!”

Murmuring back a hello, Vine set about making May’s drink in the hope that she would leave quick so he could get back to peace and quiet. Not that he didn’t like May, he just preferred calm and quiet. He supposed he might as well make some small talk. 

“How are you doing today” he spoke softly. 

“I’m good! Just overwhelmed with work. They’re working me to the bone again!” May huffed back

“That is a shame. Although to work is a blessing for many. But I understand your frustrations.”

“It sure is. It sucks but it’s good to have a job to fall back on.”   
“Oh also, is Elm in today?” She muttered 

“Not today sadly. She has taken a day off as she has been ill” Vine countered 

“Ill? Is she okay? Does she need anything? “

Vine turned around, seeming to be lost in his thoughts as he grabbed May’s drink ready to hand over. As he went to hand it over, he spoke quietly to May to reassure her fears. “Elm is quite alright, she informed us of such. In fact, she mused that she has the thought of you to get her by this illness. You must drop in to see her soon, you seem to be quite good friends” 

“We’re just friends, nothing more. But thanks for that Vine, it settles my mind to know she’s okay.” May picked up her drink and thanked Vine as she walked out the door, the thought of Elm weighing on her mind. 

“Kids these days, so oblivious to their feelings” muttered Vine as he sat back down to continue his quiet carefree day. 

———————————————————

It was Marrow’s day on front today, and he felt bereft without his lovely Clover to lend a hand today. His boyfriend had left early this morning to attend an event with Harriet and Elm, leaving only him and Vine manning the cafe. His boss, James Ironwood, had popped in early, offering his apologies for not being there as he had a date with his wedding planner. Planning a wedding was harder than he thought, and so spent more time there than in the cafe these days. Marrow sighed as he heard the bell ding, anticipating another draining customer encounter. 

“Hi, welcome to Cafe Solitas, what can I get you today” he drawled in his best customer service voice. God he hated retail. 

“It’s just me, silly” came the fast response. 

“Oh May! I didn’t realise it was you. God today has been awful and it’s only 8 a.m. You wouldn’t believe half the customers we get in here” Marrow sighed, realising he’d rabbled on for way too long. “I’ll start on your drink”

“Thanks Marrow, you’re a star” came May’s reply. “I feel the long day thing though, it’s only 8 but my co workers have been calling me all morning, asking about the project we’re working on. It royally sucks” 

“No time to rest, eh? Anyways, if you’re here for Elm she’s not here, she’s off with Harriet and Clover” 

If they weren’t so cute together, May would’ve thrown up at the love sick puppy look Marrow made when talking about Clover. “Why does everyone keep asking me about Elm? We’re just good friends is all” 

“Yeah, sure. Good friends don’t pine over each other every walking minute of the day. Don’t think we haven’t noticed May, it’s the only reason you come here. This cafe is ten minutes out of your way to work, there’s ones closer than this” the sarcasm was dripping from Marrow’s voice. 

“I don’t pine over her! Besides, she doesn’t like me like that. If she did I’m sure I’d notice straight away” 

May was scandalised at the accusation as she grabbed her coffee from Marrow, huffing as she did. She was not oblivious. She would so know if Elm liked her, because Elm was so obvious with everything that she did. She turned and stalked out the door, a sour taste in her mouth as she made her way to work. She vaguely heard Marrow yell “useless lesbians” at her, then huffed loudly in despair. She was fed up of these damn idiots, but she still loved them. 

———————————————————

It was Clover’s shift today, May noted as she strolled into the shop. She liked Clover, he was friendly and he balanced out Marrow’s tendency to be a ball of energy without him. They made a good couple, she mused. She couldn’t imagine them with anyone else, they were far too cute together. As the person in front of her turned to leave, she stepped up to the counter to order her drink. Or rather not as the case might be, as they all knew her well enough to know what she drank. 

“Hot chocolate with a shot of espresso coming up for my fave customer” came the voice of Clover from behind the till. “How are you holding up, anyways? Haven’t seen you in a while May.” 

“Yeah sorry about that. I always seem to come in on your off days.” May replied.   
“I did bump into Marrow the last time I was here though, how are you two getting on?” 

“Good as ever thanks. Y’know, I’m still shocked he said yes to dating me. I really don’t know what he sees in me.” There he went, being self deprecating again. It seemed to be a trend with both him and his friend Qrow. They were more alike than they thought. 

“Oh please Clover, you and I both know he was head over heels for you. Why on earth would he have said no? You gotta stop putting yourself down man, you’re a great guy and you’re super lucky to have each other.” She paused for a moment before continuing. 

“Besides” she said, whilst handing over the cash for her drink to Clover. “I wish I had something like you guys do.” Lost in thought as she picked up the cup to leave, she heard Clover’s voice soften. 

“But you do have some May. You just need to realise that. See you around, yeah?” 

May acknowledge his word, promising to come back and see him again on his shift. She couldn’t shift the nagging thought in her mind of what Clover had said. Who was it that she had? She knew who she wished she had, but that would never happen. No matter what anyone says. But she could live with that, even if she had to pine forever. 

———————————————————

Their PDA was way too much, concluded the Ace Ops, the dubbed name for the staff at Cafe Solitas. Their boss, James, and his fiancé Qrow, had come into to lead a team meeting before opening. And now they were sat in a booth, snuggled up and staring into each other’s eyes. The Ace Ops were just glad their boss was happy, Qrow having brought so much happiness to his life. Plus it meant he finally laid off of them for the many mistakes they made, which in their eyes was a bonus. 

The regular, May, was already here. Vine had just served up her drink, and James beckoned her to join their table. Elm looked on from the counter, hearts in her eyes. If she just had the confidence to just ask her out. Sighing, she turned back to work, cleaning down the counters before hopping into the back to help Harriet with the stock. Marrow and Clover best not be making out in here again, she mused. 

May joined James and Qrow at their booth. It was nice to sit in and drink her hot chocolate every now and again, especially with people she considered her friends. Well, they were up until they asked about Elm. Why did everyone keep asking her that!? There was nothing going on. Nothing! 

Qrow’s words were soft, unlike the man himself. He spoke about Elm in a way May hadn’t considered before, and the cogs started turning in her brain. James seconded his opinion, that she actually had a shot with Elm. Butterflies erupted in May’s stomach, all her feelings spilling out onto the table with the two men reassuring her it would be fine. It worked out for them so he could work for her, they reasoned. 

Their conversation came to an end with May vowing the return the next day to make her feelings clear to Elm. She thanked the men for the drink, then left on her way home. She decided she’d pick up some flowers in the morning before she swung by the coffee shop, her heart fluttering just thinking about it. She couldn’t believe this was happening. “What’s the worst that could happen” she thought aloud, wondering what tomorrow could bring. 

———————————————————

May couldn’t sleep that night. Everything that could go wrong buzzed around her head, making her sleep frightful. She mulled over not doing it today, but then remembered the promise she’d made to her friends. She couldn’t go back on this now. Sprucing up before heading out early to grab flowers, May looked at herself one last time in the mirror in disbelief that she was actually doing this. 

The bell dinged as the door opened, revealing May stood there nervously holding a bouquet. Elm’s heart sank. She knew she was never good enough for May, but she didn’t think May had found someone else. It hit like a punch in the gut. She barely registered May speaking.

“Hey Elm, you got a moment” came the soft voice. 

Elm nodded yes, and opened the front to let May behind. “What brings you here today May?”

“Oh, um, well....” she trailed off. No use hiding it May, get it over with she thought. “These are for you by the way” handing the flowers over to Elm. 

“For me? Why?” 

“Because I like you Elm. I realised I’ve been oblivious this whole time about what I was feeling, and how you felt about me. So, that’s that I guess?” She laughed nervously. 

“Oh.” The realisation hit Elm like a ton of bricks. May actually liked her back! May gave her flowers! May was confessing! Elm couldn’t contain her joy and in a split second, dropped the flowers she was holding in favour of leaning down and claiming May’s lips in a soft, chaste kiss. May responded in kind by repeating Elm’s actions, lost in the feeling of knowing her love liked her back. They stayed like that for a while before finally breaking away for air. 

“Hey” May chuckled

“Hey to you too” Elm countered, too lost in staring into May’s eyes to form coherent words in reply. 

“So, dating. Me and you? What do you say?” 

“Abso-fuckin-lutely” came Elm’s reply. She lent down to capture May’s lips in another kiss, ignoring the cheers from her co workers. And as they kissed again, May thought it was a good job she stopped being oblivious. She wanted to do this everyday now she could. She Best buy James and Qrow a present for opening her eyes after this, she lamented. 

But hey, being oblivious wasn’t all bad. Not if it meant she finally got the woman of her dreams after all of this.


End file.
